


Кажется, мы выиграли

by R2R



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда нужно проиграть, чтобы выиграть.<br/>Эрик не успел задержать ракеты. Бомбардировка, спешная эвакуация, общая угроза - всё это даёт пусть недолгую, но отсрочку. Подумать. Поговорить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кажется, мы выиграли

То, что Эрик Леншер отменно умеет ругаться на нескольких языках, хоть и не часто этим умением пользуется, было общеизвестным фактом.

То, что он умеет создавать электромагнитное поле большой мощности, тоже не было новостью, разве что не все, даже в Команде Икс, понимали до конца, какие у этого умения есть недокументированные (Хэнком, конечно) возможности и побочные эффекты.

То, что никто не собирался стрелять по кучке мутантов ядерными ракетами, оказалось приятным сюрпризом.

То, что атомный реактор на подводной лодке никто не заглушил, Шоу - потому что был мёртв, а остальные - потому что не умели, приятным сюрпризом не было.

То, что суммарной мощности обычных ракет всё ещё было достаточно, чтобы пятимильная зона вокруг превратилась в ад, сюрпризом не стало, но и приятного в этом тоже оказалось мало.

Перехватить второй залп с моря Эрик не успел, спасибо лучшему другу Чарльзу и его нерушимой вере в человечество. И так-то непросто жонглировать ракетами на расстоянии в пять миль, а когда тебя внезапно сбивают с ног и валяют по песку, это прескверно влияет на концентрацию. А начавшаяся бомбардировка пробудила у Магнето воспоминания, которые на концентрацию влияли ещё хуже. 

_"Все эти бомбы, там, в небе, и кажется, что все они нацелены точно в меня, что я торчу здесь как гвоздь над доской, и по мне готовятся лупить гигантские молотки, что вот-вот на меня рухнет весь мир, или просто наш дом"._

Оживший кошмар. Инстинктивное желание спрятаться.

_Закрыться, забиться в угол, зажать уши руками, чтобы не слышать взрывов, но всё равно ощущать их всем телом._

Вся команда каким-то чудом собралась вокруг Эрика под корпусом подводной лодки, который он ухитрился вдавить в землю метра на три. Где-то сверху ещё ощущался самолёт, очень плоский, весь измятый, пробитый осколками и искорёженный. "Каспартине" тоже досталось, но лодка была на подобное рассчитана, и толщина стенок у неё была соответственная.  
Когда взрывы снаружи утихли, то в укрытии под лодкой, помимо новоявленных спасителей мира, обнаружились Риптайд и Ангел - такие же оглушённые и напуганные, как все.  
Азазеля нигде видно не было. Смылся, чертяка.  
Нового раунда драки никто особо не хотел, так что Риптайд без возражений выслушал, как Мойра Мактаггерт сбивающимся голосом зачитывает ему обвинения, а потом обернулся к Эрику и сказал "Мы будем полезны".  
Магнето кивнул, скатал припасённые Мойрой наручники в аккуратный комок, и вопрос временно был закрыт.

Теперь надо было только остановить атомный взрыв.

\- Вспоминай! - потребовал Эрик.  
\- Там какие-то стержни... - Чарльз обхватил голову руками.  
\- Замедлители, - подсказал Риптайд.  
\- Так ты знаешь?.. - Магнето встряхнул его. - Выкладывай. Живо.  
\- Нет, нет. Я только слово знаю. Шоу нам никогда не объяснял, как эта штука работает.  
\- Он не врёт, - сказал Чарльз.  
\- Тогда вспоминай дальше, - Эрик выпустил полузадушенного Риптайда. - Замедлители. Стержни.  
\- Их надо вдвинуть... или выдвинуть...  
\- Так вдвинуть или выдвинуть?  
\- Подожди...  
\- Жду. Мактаггерт, что твоя рация?  
\- То же, что и раньше. Не работает.  
\- Хэнк? Можешь помочь?  
\- С рацией - нет. Ты пожёг всю электронику миль на пятьдесят вокруг.  
\- А с реактором? Вдвинуть или выдвинуть?  
\- Я биолог. Немного инженер. Я, не поверишь, ничего не понимаю в ядерных реакторах.  


\- Может, монетку бросим? - внёс предложение Шон.  
При упоминании монетки Чарльза несколько перекосило.  
\- Если ошибёмся, превратимся в кучку радиоактивного пепла, - уж настолько-то Эрик в матчасти разбирался.  
\- Ой, - сказал Шон. - Понял.

\- Ни у кого пожрать нету?! - это в разговор включился Алекс.  
Его оглушило взрывной волной, Мойра успела, проявив личный героизм, затащить его под прикрытие лодки, но теперь контуженный Хэвок сам себя толком не слышал, а потому орал, думая, что говорит с нормальной громкостью.  
\- Ты можешь сейчас думать о еде? - изумился Шон.  
\- Мы не обедали! Только завтракали! А уже пять часов! Магнето, тут нет где-нибудь шоколадки?! Эй! Что все смотрят на меня как на идиота?!  
\- Фольга. Металлическая. Он думает, что ты можешь найти шоколад по фольге, - объяснил Хэнк Эрику, пока тот не свернул кому-нибудь шею. - Алекс, а ты потерпи немного.  
\- Чего?!  
\- По-тер-пи! Не-мно-го!  
\- Не ори! Я не глухой!  


\- Заткнитесь все! - у Чарльза кончилось терпение. Точнее, ему неоднократно в этот день казалось, что оно кончилось, а потом случалось что-нибудь, что заставляло заново переопределить понятие "кончилось терпение".  
\- Профессор? - рыкнул Зверь вопросительно.  
\- У профессора, - очень ласково ответил Чарльз, - очень болит голова. Профессору очень нужно разобраться, как выключается ядерный реактор «S5W» фирмы «Вестингауз электрик корпорейшн». Который от нас в трёх метрах и вот-вот расплавится, или что уж они там делают перед взрывом. А профессор ни хрена не понимает, как этот реактор работает, и должен копаться во фрагментарных воспоминаниях маньяка, которому сверлят дырку в мозгах твёрдым тупым предметом. Поэтому сейчас вы все посидите тихо-тихо. Очень тихо. А профессор сосредоточится и попробует понять, вдвигать ему замедлители или выдвигать.

Над островом застрекотал вертолёт.  
Все, кроме Чарльза, инстинктивно посмотрели вверх, хотя корпус лодки по-прежнему блокировал обзор.

\- У меня предложение, - сказала наконец Ангел, обращаясь к Эрику.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Захватить вертолёт и улетать. Не знаю, как кто, а я хочу быть отсюда подальше.  
\- А ядерный взрыв? - спросил Зверь.  
\- Именно поэтому я хочу быть отсюда подальше.  
\- Начнётся атомная война, - сказал Чарльз. - Она захватит всю планету. Не будет никакого "подальше".  
\- А если...  
\- И никакого "если" не будет.  
\- Давай я затоплю лодку, - предложил Эрик. - Вода замедляет нейтроны, я читал.  
\- Радиоактивное загрязнение. Цунами, - сказал Чарльз всё тем же пугающе спокойным голосом. - Но может сработать.

\- Мутанты, вы окружены! Всем выйти и построиться! - донеслось снаружи.  
Потом раздались вопли и несколько выстрелов.  
Потом вновь воцарилась благословенная тишина.

\- Хэнк, ты умеешь водить вертолёт? - тихо спросил Эрик.  
\- В-вы всех убили? - Шон был потрясён.  
\- Не я. Я отнял оружие. Вертолёт цел, люди не двигаются, про остальное ничего сказать не могу.  
\- А откуда вам знать, что они не двигаются?! - громогласно вмешался Алекс.  
\- Шнурки, - бросил Эрик. - Металлическая окантовка. Чарльз, нам точно безопасно тут торчать?  
\- Ещё немного, - телепат побледнел и выглядел так, будто собирался потерять сознание. - Н-не могу сосредоточиться. Слишком громко. Слишком много. 

\- А, - сказал Магнето. - Наверное, я об этом ещё пожалею.  
Он прошёл к Чарльзу, остановился. Стащил с головы шлем и нахлобучил его на Чарльза.  
\- Так проще?  
\- Сейчас... - отозвался Чарльз. И, почти сразу. - Нашёл. Работаем.  
\- Что нам делать?  
\- Я покажу, так будет быстрее, - Чарльз снял шлем, покачнулся, зажмурился. - Там есть аварийная защита. Найди кадмиевый стержень.  


Идиотских вопросов наподобие "а как я узнаю, что он кадмиевый" Эрик старался не задавать.

\- Нашёл.  
\- Вдвинь его в реактор. И расплавь.  
Эрик послушно расплавил кадмиевый стержень.  
\- Теперь в вертолёт, - скомандовал Чарльз.

\- Так я не понял, - сказал Алекс, к счастью, на нормальной громкости, пока мутанты бежали к вертолёту. - Ядерный взрыв будет?  
\- Не будет.  
\- А мировая война?  
\- Не будет.  
\- А эти все?  
На песке там и тут валялись тела в военной форме.  
\- Очнутся.  
\- А ракетами по нам ещё будут стрелять?  
\- Не будут.  
\- Так мы что - выиграли?

На это ответил Эрик. Просто сказал:  
\- Выиграли.

И чуть не расплющил от неожиданности вертолёт, когда вокруг него дружно заорали "Ура!"

Эрик заметил, что кого-то не хватает, когда H-34 уже начал подниматься, повинуясь лапам Хэнка на рычагах.

Мойра Мактаггерт. Она осталась на песчаном берегу, изрытом воронками. Так легко - отстала, опустилась на песок. Даже руку под щёку подложила.  
Эрик ничего не сказал.  
Они взлетели.

На полпути к мексиканскому побережью Шон вспомнил:  
\- Эй, а где мисс Мактаггерт?  
\- Осталась, - сказал Чарльз. - Выбрала свободу.  
\- Она знает, где поместье. И нас всех. Заложит. То есть, сдаст.  
\- Уже не знает. Не сдаст.  


Шон отодвинулся подальше. Такой Чарльз Ксавье его пугал.

В Мексике им удалось раздобыть автобус - ржавый, фырчащий, с капризным двигателем и без охлаждения в салоне. Но это было лучшее, что они могли придумать, чтобы перевезти Хэнка через границу.  
Дорога разматывалась под колёсами автобуса, ядерная война откладывалась, охота на мутантов в ближайшее время не входила в планы ЦРУ.

Поздним вечером, на пороге мотеля, Чарльз остановился, сказал "И да, кстати" и отдал Эрику шлем.

На следующий день они приехали в поместье.  
Дом, прохладные полутёмные коридоры. Лужайки, стрекот кузнечиков. Всё ещё стояло лето, и это было так странно, будто неполные три дня вместили в себя несколько месяцев, и Эрик Леншер ожидал увидеть здесь снег, лёд на пруду, голые ветви деревьев.

\- Мне не так уж мешали их мысли.  
\- Я догадался, знаешь.

Они вдвоём сидели на веранде, шахматная доска была забыта.  
\- Так это был знак доверия? - Чарльз пытался балансировать бокалом на вытянутом пальце.  
\- Нет. Приступ вдохновения.  
\- Больше было похоже на отчаяние.  
\- Да никогда, - Эрик отобрал бокал, поставил на край стола.  
\- И правильно не доверяешь, - услышал он, в ответ на несказанное. - У меня в мозгах всё ещё слишком много Себастьяна Шоу. Самому мерзко, а что делать?  
\- Что если бы я его просто застрелил?  
\- Не знаю. Попробуем как-нибудь?

Эрик на миг перестал дышать.

\- Я пошутил, - сказал Чарльз.

\- Не надо так шутить.

Эрик произнёс это, а сам опустил руку в карман - там лежал его талисман. Монета в пять рейхсмарок.

\- Не сейчас, - сказал Чарльз.  
И Эрик разжал пальцы, выпустил монету. Потянулся за шахматной доской, придвинул её.  
\- Твой ход.

Не сейчас.  
Они пока заодно. Все в команде остались живы. Мир спасён. Передышка честно заработана. Что будет потом, то будет потом.  
У них есть прошлое, и есть какое-то неопределённое будущее.  
У них есть настоящее, то, что сейчас и здесь. С баскетбольной площадки слышны голоса и стук мяча. Из ангара тянет дымом и поблёскивают искры сварки. Над крышей проносится вихрь, а с ним восторженный вопль Шона.

Чарльз взял с доски белую ладью. Поставил на чёрную клетку и объявил:  
\- Шах.


End file.
